Mury
by Ayakashi-san
Summary: Akashi od najmłodszych lat budował w około siebie niewidzialny mur odgradzający go od innych. Czy ktoś odważy się zburzyć wieżę czerwonego króla, którą przez tyle lat skrupulatnie budował? Czy ktoś przejrzy tą misterną farsę i udowodni Seijuurou, że świat nie składa się z samych kłamców? / AkaKise w późniejszych rozdziałach.
1. Prolog

Ludzie to płytkie istoty. Przyjmują rzeczywistość taką jaka jest. Wcale nie zadają sobie trudu, aby odnaleźć przyczynę takiego stanu rzeczy, ani nie robią nic, by go poprawić. Wolą udawać, że im wszystko pasuje, a gdy przychodzi co do czego, to odwracają twarz z niesmakiem na ustach i udają, że nie widzą, że nie mają z tym nic wspólnego. Ale to nie tylko dotyczy szarej rzeczywistości, to dotyczy również Akashiego, który był postrzegany jako nieobliczalny psychopata. Ale czy ktoś próbował się dowiedzieć czemu tak jest? Zawsze taki był, czy coś się zdarzyło w jego życiu, że się tak diametralnie zmienił? Tego nikt nie wiedział i nikt nie próbował dociekać prawdy. Wszystkim to zwisało i powiewało, do póki Seijuurou nie miał w dłoni swoich czerwonych nożyczek, które wzbudzały grozę odgłosem kłapnięć żelaznej paszczy. Z tego względu wszyscy woleli go omijać szerokim łukiem. Nie daj boże by przeciwstawiać się mu, albo próbować zagradzać drogę, bo wtedy możesz być pewien, że gdy będziesz już leżeć trupem na ziemi z raną po nożyczkach, to przejdzie po Tobie pokazując tym, jak bardzo gardził twoim istnieniem, brzmi jak opis seryjnego mordercy, który zabija z zimną krwią i cierpkim uśmiechem na ustach, nieprawdaż? Akashi długo na to pracował, albowiem chciał od tego świata tylko jednego: Całkowitego odgrodzenia się od niego. Brzydził się ludźmi, w szczególności ich kłamstwami oraz tym jak bardzo potrafią być obłudni, by osiągnąć swój cel.  
Nienawidził tego w ludzkiej rasie, że zamiast wykorzystywać swą inteligencję aby tworzyć nowe, wspaniałe idee, zgodne z zasadą humanitaryzmu, wolą używać jej by wspinać się na szczyt po drabinie zbudowanej z misternych kłamstw, która i tak w końcu się pod nimi zawali.  
Tyle razy miał już możliwość obserwacji ludzi, którzy legli pod ciężarem własnych intryg, że na samą myśl żołądek przekręcał mu się na lewą stronę. Nie rozumiał jak można z uśmiechem na ustach kłamać komuś w żywe oczy. Mówią, że to Seijuurou jest sadystą, ale czy ludzie, którzy okłamują najbliższych nie są gorsi od niego tak naprawdę? Nie zasługują na potępienie za to, że potrafią wbić tysiąc grotów kłamstw w serce najbliższej im osoby? Co byś wolał, by wbito Ci w serce? Kłamstwo czy nożyczki? Akashi nie wahałby się. Wybrałby nożyczki. Przebite serca da się przeszczepić, a postrzępionej duszy nie załatasz niczym.

Odkąd tylko Sei dostrzegł kłamliwość i zdradliwość, największy mankament ludzkości, którego nie sposób całkowicie zniwelować, postanowił się odwrócić od świata. Istnieć tylko dla siebie i nigdy nie angażować się głębiej niż to konieczne w żadne znajomości, czy miłości, które w teorii mają być aż po grób, a w praktyce rozpadają się równie szybko jak powstają. Chciał się koniecznie uchronić przed tą goryczą, która zostaje po obietnicach bez pokrycia i pustych słowach. Dlatego zwątpił w relacje międzyludzkie. Zwątpił tak bardzo, że zapomniał jakie uczucia towarzyszą człowiekowi, gdy ten ufa, kocha i szanuje. Wolał ich nie doświadczać, bo wiedział, że i tak będą fałszywe, a wszystko co fałszywe odrzucał jak najdalej od siebie, by nie skazić się. Wiedział aż za dobrze, że jeżeli powierzy drugiemu człowiekowi, jakiekolwiek uczucie, to potem obróci się to przeciwko niemu i pozostawi szramę na duszy, która nigdy nie zniknie. Będzie jedynie mu przypominać o własnej głupocie, jaką było uwierzenie w innego człowieka.

By nie dopuścić do siebie ludzkiej obłudy, już od najmłodszych lat, Akashi budował w około siebie niewidzialny mur, odgradzający go od innych. Mur nie do powalenia, nie do przebicia się. Był tak doskonały, tak gruby, w kształcie wysokiej wierzy iż nikt nie był w stanie go zburzyć, przebić, ani dosięgnąć czerwonego króla, który siedział na samym szczycie. Pewność przemawiała przez Seijuuro, co do nietykalności swojej wierzy i dawała błogie poczucie bezpieczeństwa, spokoju i wyższości. Ale czy jego pewność go nie zgubi? Naprawdę wierzy w to, że nie ma nikogo, kto jest w stanie powalić tą monumentalną twierdzę, która z największą dokładnością była budowana, kamień po kamieniu? Co jeśli na horyzoncie pojawi się ktoś, kto będzie z uporem dążył do zniszczenia tego sakrum? Czerwony król najpierw się zaśmieje, widząc jak przeciwnik szuka słabego punktu, który nie ma prawa istnieć w jego perfekcyjnie skonstruowanej budowli, a potem z przerażeniem będzie patrzeć jak z każdym kolejnym ciosem mury pękają coraz łatwiej? A co jeśli legnie pod gruzami swej twierdzy i przyjdzie mu walczyć? Przyjdzie mu walczyć, czy zginąć podstępem? Tego nawet emperor eye nie jest w stanie przewidzieć. Jedyne co pozostaje Akashiemu, to wierzyć w nienaruszalność swych potężnych murów.


	2. Pierwsze kłamstwo

Pierwsze kłamstwo

**[ Przeszłość ]**

_- Czym najbardziej można zranić drugiego człowieka?  
- Kłamstwem Sei. Kłamstwo rani najbardziej. – Pada natychmiastowa odpowiedź z ust jego matki. Nie patrzy ona jednak na syna, jest zajęta pielęgnowaniem pelargonii, równie czerwonych jak jej oczy, które Seijuurou po niej odziedziczył.  
- Czyli nie wolno nikogo okłamywać.  
- Nigdy. A zwłaszcza tych, których chowasz w sercu. – Jej smukłe dłonie o długich palcach, godnych pianisty, chwytają kolejną łodygę pokrytą brązowymi plamami, na szczycie której znajduje się kwiat o podwiędłych płatkach.  
- A co jeżeli ktoś mnie okłamie?  
- Wtedy jego dusza się psuje i gnije, tak jak ten kwiat. – Pogładziła opuszkami palców pomarszczone płatki.  
- A jak rozpoznam to, że ktoś jest kłamcą? Też będzie miał takie plamy na skórze?  
- Nie, nie Sei. Po ludziach tego nie rozpoznasz. Dopiero gdy przyłapiesz ich na kłamstwie, będziesz miał stuprocentową pewność, że są kłamcami. A z czasem twoja intuicja się wyostrzy i po zachowaniu będziesz umiał rozpoznać, kto kłamie, a kto nie. – Nie odrywając wzroku od kwiatów sięgnęła po nożyczki ogrodnicze. _

_- A co zrobić z ludźmi, którzy mnie okłamią?  
Na twarzy kobiety przez ułamek sekundy pojawił się wątły aczkolwiek smutny uśmiech, tak jakby przypomniała sobie pierwsze kłamstwo, które wbiło się w jej serce.  
- Co z nimi zrobić? Sprawić, by już więcej nie kłamali. – Odparła, po czym z kamienną twarzą ucięła pożółkłą, chorą łodygę, a niegdyś intensywnie szkarłatne płatki, które rozsypały się, utworzyły mozaikę, która przypominała zaschnięte plamy rudej krwi, które ktoś zapomniał zetrzeć z eleganckiego marmurowego blatu.  
_  
**Ludzie nie rodzą się źli.** Akashi też nie urodził się złym człowiekiem. Gdy był dzieckiem, był ciepły, dobry, życzliwy i z chęcią każdemu pomagał. Matka nigdy się go nie wstydziła, wręcz przeciwnie, duma rozpierała ją, gdy widziała, jakiego kulturalnego ma syna. Ponad to, Seijuurou był otwarty na innych jak nikt. Każdy bez wyjątku mógł się do niego zwrócić. Nikt się go wówczas nie bał. Aż trudno to sobie wyobrazić, prawda? Patrząc z dzisiejszej perspektywy, oceniając go przez pryzmat tego, jaki jest teraz, wydaje się być to nawet niemożliwym. Tylko Ci, którzy go znają od pierwszej klasy podstawówki, wiedzą jaki był przedtem i mogą to potwierdzić.

**To społeczeństwo prowadzi do zepsucia człowieka.** Gdyby nie ludzie, którzy okłamywali Seijuurou, nie zmieniłby się. Gdyby te kłamstwa nie zostawiły na nim takiego piętna, nigdy nie obdarzyłby żadnego człowieka pogardliwym spojrzeniem, a tak, ludzie przestali reprezentować w jego oczach jakąkolwiek wartość. Akashi uznał, że nie chce się obracać w tak obłudnym towarzystwie, dlatego powoli wycofał się ze społeczeństwa. Stał się ostrożny, jak dzikie nieoswojone zwierze. Z każdym dniem coraz uważniej dobierał słowa i zanim zrobił jakikolwiek krok, analizował go parę razy. Czuł, że nie może sobie pozwolić na nieprzemyślany ruch., bo może to obrócić się przeciwko niemu. A co wtedy zrobi? Właśnie, on sam nie wiedział, dlatego każde swe posunięcie planował z precyzją godną wprawnego zegarmistrza.

Podczas obserwowania ludzi, Sei często wpadał w nostalgiczny, melancholijny nastrój i zagłębiał się w swoje myśli. Najczęściej powracał do wspomnienia związanego z pierwszym kłamstwem, jakiego doświadczył w życiu. Mimo iż to zdarzenie miało miejsce prawie siedem lat temu, to dla Akashiego, cierpki smak goryczy jakie pozostawiło po sobie kłamstwo był równie intensywny jak na samym początku.

**[ Siedem lat wstecz ]**

Pierwsza klasa podstawówki, pierwszy dzień w szkole

_- Akashi Seijuurou! – Ozwał się głos nauczycielki wyczytujący kolejne nazwiska z listy.  
- Jestem. – Odpowiedział unosząc w górę rękę. Zaciekawione spojrzenia pozostałych uczniów zwróciły się ku niemu. Rówieśnicy taksowali go przenikliwym, skanującym wzrokiem. Akashiemu to niespecjalnie odpowiadało, ale wiedział, że taka jest kolej rzeczy.  
- Opowiedz nam coś o sobie – Poleciła mu nauczycielka. Seijuurou lekko się wzdrygnął. Poczuł jak łapie go trema na samą myśl o opowiadaniu o sobie. Jednak, mimo całego zdenerwowania jakie go dopadło, postanowił sprostać wyzwaniu. Wstał zaciskając dłonie w pięści poczym odetchnął głęboko i zaczął:  
- Jestem Akashi Seijuurou i nie lubię o sobie opowiadać, krępuje mnie to. Więc o tym jaki jestem naprawdę przekonacie się sami, tak będzie najlepiej.- Odparł krótko i treściwie, uśmiechając się przepraszająco. Nauczycielka nie wiedząc, co ma na to powiedzieć, zaczęła wyczytywać resztę osób z listy obecności._

Na korytarzu panował ogólny gwar i hałas, w dużej mierze tworzony przez pierwszaków. Wszyscy byli siebie ciekawi. Seijuurou też chciał poznać rówieśników ze swojej klasy, jednak duża, zbita grupa go lekko onieśmielała przez co wahał się podejść i wyczekiwał aż ktoś się odłączy by wtedy na spokojnie podejść i porozmawiać.  
- Hej! Ty jesteś Seijuurou, tak? – Spytał Akashiego nieznany mu głos. Gdy odwrócił się, ujrzał ciut niższego od siebie blond włosego chłopaka – Ja jestem Yamato Iki. Miło Mi Cię poznać. – Wyciągnął do niego dłoń uśmiechając się promiennie. Jego oczy błyszczały przyjaźnie spod kędzierzawej grzywki, co nie uszło uwadze czerwonowłosego. Zachęcony przyjacielskim nastawieniem kolegi, uścisnął jego dłoń, odwzajemniając uśmiech.  
- Akashi Seijuurou. Możesz mi mówić Sei.  
Blondyn pokiwał ochoczo głową, słysząc, że może się zwracać do niego zdrobnieniem.  
- Chodź, przedstawię Cię reszcie! Nasza grupa zna się od przedszkola, wprowadzę Cię w towarzystwo.

I w ten sposób Seijuurou poznał nowych przyjaciół z którymi grał codziennie po szkole na pobliskim boisku do koszykówki. To był chyba jedyny i zarazem najszczęśliwszy okres w jego życiu, gdyż Akashi jeszcze nie wiedział czym jest kłamstwo.

Pierwszym kłamstwem jakie poznał, była miłość. Tak infantylna jak na ich młody wiek przystało. Na początku słodka a potem tak obrzydliwa jak ziołowy syrop na kaszel.

**[ ]**

_- Iki! Podaj do mnie! – Krzyknął Akashi równając się z nim w biegu. Yamato skinął lekko głową i rzucił w jego kierunku piłkę. Gdy dłonie Seijuurou spoczęły na niej, podskoczył i celnie wrzucił ją do kosza.  
- Znowu trafiłeś! Jesteś niesamowity Sei! – Krzyknął i podbiegł do Akashiego przybijając z nim piątkę – Jak Ty to robisz? – Wydyszał wpatrując się w czerwonowłosego z zachwytem i podziwem swymi błękitnymi oczami.  
- Cóż, to zasługa i wyłącznie tego, że-  
- Właśnie Sei-kun, ja też bym chciała wiedzieć, jak ty to robisz, że tak świetnie grasz. – Zawtórował Yamato dziewczęcy głos/  
Chłopcy spojrzeli na siebie zdezorientowani, nie wiedząc, kto jest posiadaczem owego, słodkiego głosu.  
- Wyjaw mi swą tajemnicę na tak ogromny sukces, Sei-kun.  
Gdy obydwoje obrócili się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, ujrzeli Harukę Nagawę – najładniejszą dziewczynę z ich klasy.  
- Haruka-chan! Od kiedy interesujesz się koszykówką? – Zdziwił się Iki.  
- Od kiedy zaczęłam ukradkiem podglądać jak Seijuurou gra. – Przyznała otwarcie – Ale w tym całym połączeniu, to sam Akashi-kun mnie najbardziej interesuje. – Dodała zalotnie trzepocząc rzęsami, na co policzki Seijuurou pokryły się delikatnym rumieńcem.  
- Haruka-chan, nawet jeśli... – zawiesił się na chwilę, szukając w głowie odpowiedniego słowa - ...nawet jeśli podoba Ci się koszykówka w moim wykonaniu.. to nie uważasz, że jest ona trochę zbyt ostra, jak dla dziewczynki?  
- Ale właśnie w twoim wydaniu podoba mi się najbardziej! – Przekrzywiła głowę, uśmiechając się, a jej dwie blond kitki zakołysały się wesoło po bokach głowy. – Uwielbiam to w Tobie, że tak brutalnie walczysz o każdą akcje! Ta brutalność, to właśnie esencja twojej koszykówki! – paplała rozemocjonowana, machając energicznie dłońmi i wprawiając tym samym w zakłopotanie Akashiego._

Gdy tajemnica dziewczyny wyszła na jaw, nie miała już powodu, by dłużej ukrywać swą obecność na ich mini-meczach. Dlatego z każdym tygodniem pojawiała się coraz częściej w roli obserwatora, albo, jakby to trafniej stwierdzić, stalkera Seijuurou. Absolutnie nie przychodziła, by oglądać zmagania kolegów z klasy czy po prostu przez znudzenie. Tak naprawdę, to ten sport jej wcale nie interesował, nawet w wykonaniu Akashiego. Przychodziła tylko po to, by patrzeć na niego, obserwować jak swoją ofiarę, zbierać o nim informacje. Spodobał jej się i chciała go bliżej poznać, dlatego z upływem tygodni jej zaczepki stawały się coraz śmielsze i odważniejsze.

_- Nee, Akashi-kun, nie chciałbyś ze mną chodzić?  
- Chodzić?  
- No. Tak za rękę._

Zdziwienie pomieszane z rosnącym szczęściem. Taka była pierwsza reakcja Seijuurou na propozycję Haruki. Zgodził się bez chwili zastanowienia. Zrobił to, ponieważ od czasu, kiedy Nagawa wyznała, że go obserwowała w ukryciu, zaprzyjaźnili się bardzo. Po dłuższym czasie znajomości Akashi zaczął nawet uczyć Haruki koszykówki.

Wszystko wydawało się być piękne. Oczywiście, aż do pewnego czasu.

_- Seijuurou, nie chcę się w Tobą spotykać już  
- He?Dlaczego tak mówisz? Zrobiłem coś?  
- Znudziło mi się to. Ciągle tylko byś grał w kosza.  
- Mówiłaś, że lubisz to we mnie..  
- Tylko krowa nie zmienia zdania. A ty interesujesz się tylko koszykówką, a na mnie i już szkoda czasu!_

Kłamstwo. Seijuurou w owym czasie nie widział świata po za Haruką. Robił dla niej wszystko. Czego by nie powiedziała, w uszach Akashiego brzmiało to jak święty rozkaz. Ale lubił to. Lubił to uczucie, że ma kogoś, z kim może być tak blisko. Trzymać za dłoń, przytulić, poczochrać grzywkę. Dawało mu to poczucie połączenia z otaczającym go światem. Dzięki Nagawie nie czuł się odcięty, nie musiał się alienować. Mógł być po prostu sobą – szczerym, wesołym dzieckiem. Ale tylko do czasu, aż ona to zniszczyła. Zniszczyła? To mało powiedziane. Zniszczyła i odebrała mu najlepszego przyjaciela, który jak ostatni kretyn dał jej się omotać w około palca.

_- Sei!  
- Co się stało Iki? Wyglądasz na zdenerwowanego..  
- Jak mogłeś Haruce wyrządzić taką krzywdę?!  
- Co? Przecież ja nie...  
- Zawiodłem się na Tobie. Myślałem, że jesteś inny.  
- Nie kłamię! Troszczyłem się o nią!  
- Nie prawda. Nawet nigdy nie przyniosłeś jej własnoręcznie zrobionego bento._

Kolejne kłamstwo. Tak naprawdę, gdy Seijuurou był blisko z Nagawą, przynosił jej codziennie bento, a gdy zapominał, oddawał własne. Z tego co wynikało z słów Yamato, Akashi okazał się być draniem, który często krzyczał i ciągnął za kucyki dziewczynę, gdy ta przebywała z nim. Ta lawina kłamstw, które posypały się z ust jego najlepszego przyjaciela, to było dla niego za wiele. Prawie jednocześnie utracił dwie najbliższe swemu sercu osoby. Bolało, że Haruka go od tak porzuciła, ale o gorsze cierpienie przyprawiała go zdrada przyjaciela. Jak mógł uwierzyć tej bezczelnej, kłamliwej dziewczynie a nie jemu? Jeszcze potem, by dopiec Akashiemu, obejmował opiekuńczym gestem Nagawę, gdy ten na nich patrzył, a gdy mijali się w korytarzu, Iki w przelocie syczał do niego ,,kłamca".

Fałszywość. Dwulicowość. Kłamliwość. Seijuurou obiecał sobie, że nigdy nie zniży się do poziomu ludzi obdarzonych tymi cechami, że nigdy nie będzie jak oni. Wycofał się z tego świata. Wycofał się ze społeczeństwa. Zamknął się na wszelkie kontakty. Nie chciał mieć nic wspólnego z żadnym człowiekiem. Do pewnego czasu taka forma egzystencji była wygodna, ale z upływem lat, przybywało spraw, których nie mógł załatwić w pojedynkę. Dlatego zmienił trochę swój tok myślenia. Zamiast totalnie odcinać się od ludzi, postanowił, że jeżeli będzie zawierać z kimś znajomość, to tylko by potem go wykorzystać do zrealizowania własnych planów. Pomyślał, że jeżeli coś ma przynieść mu korzyść, to jedynie czysto interesowne ,,przyjaźnie", na których wiele uzyska. W ten oto właśnie sposób nauczył się jak po mistrzowsku manipulować ludźmi, by uzyskać to czego się chce. Czuł, że nic innego pozytywnego nie może wyniknąć z zadawania się z innymi. Z resztą, niczego innego od nich nie chciał, ani nie potrzebował. Parę lat temu już dali mu szczodrą próbkę swych ,,uprzejmości" i przyjaźni, które miały być ,,na zawsze", a skończyły się niezłym fiaskiem.

**[ Teraźniejszość ]**

Z poszarzałego nieba siąpił zimny, drobny, rzęsisty deszcz, pozostawiając po sobie plamy na chodnikach i wodne smugi na szybach pojazdów. Z nowoczesnego autobusu, który podjechał pod kolejny przystanek na swojej trasie, wysiadła tylko jedna osoba – Czerwonowłosy chłopak. Przez chwile stał w miejscu, pozwalając, by deszcz zmoczył mu ramiona i czubek głowy. Gdy poczuł jak lodowate krople zalewają jego kark, wygiął usta w krzywym uśmiechu.  
- Zupełnie jak wtedy. – Mruknął do siebie pod nosem, rozkładając jasnoniebieską parasolkę. Jego uśmiech się poszerzył, gdy usłyszał ciche pomruki burzy w oddali. Jeszcze zanim odszedł z przystanku, obrzucił ołowiane chmury, czające się na linii horyzontu melancholijnym spojrzeniem. – Zupełnie jak déjà vu – Dodał, po czym ruszył w kierunku domu zanosząc się cichym, histerycznym śmiechem na opustoszałej, wymarłej ulicy.


End file.
